PAW Patrol : Defenders of Adventure Bay (game)
PAW Patrol : Defenders of Adventure Bay is a team based first person shooter game. Plot After a massive attack forces Adventure Bay's inhabitants to evacuate, the PAW Patrol return to their home to find it devastated. They try to rebuild the town, but soon come under attack from monsters. The monsters soon trap the pups in the city, but, unwilling to give their home up, the pups decide to resist the attacks. Gameplay Standard In standard gameplay, you play as one of the official members of the PAW Patrol attempting to defend the town from AI controlled monsters that attack in multiple waves. The monsters drop scrap metal upon destruction which the pups can use to purchase upgrades for their weapons. Competitive In competitive gameplay, both sides are playable. The monsters must capture an area in the bay to advance and capture the Lookout to win. The PAW Patrol have to stop them. Teams PAW Patrol The PAW Patrol is comprised of 11 members. Each one has his/her own set of skills and weapons unique to that member. Ryder Ryder has 200 hp. He is the 3rd fastest member. He is equipped with a shotgun, a lever action rifle, and a crowbar. He also has his pup pad which allows him to issue commands to the pups. Chase Chase has 180 hp. He is the 4th fastest member. He is equipped with a shotgun, a pistol, and a baton. Marshall Marshall has 156 hp. He is the 2nd fastest member. He is equipped with his watercannon/medigun, a pistol, and a spear. He can use his cannon to heal teammates, spray enemies with water, and create a force field that deflects projectiles. He can also regain health naturally. Skye Skye has 100 hp. She is the fastest member. She is equipped with a sawed-off shotgun, a nailgun, a golf club, and her jetpack. She can quad jump. Rocky Rocky has 125 hp. He is the 5th fastest member. He is capable of constructing a variety of contraptions. He is equipped with a shotgun, a pistol, his tools, and a PDA. When he gets wet, he is poisoned, suffers bleeding damage, and takes damage from the water itself all at once. Rubble Rubble has 600 hp. He is the slowest member. He is equipped with a minigun, an AK47, and a random sewer pipe. He can take more damage than any other pup. Zuma Zuma has 175 hp. He is the 4th fastest member tied with Everest. He is equipped with a water balloon launcher, a sticky balloon launcher, and a rope toy. He can annoy enemies with water balloons that bust on impact, set traps with sticky balloon bombs, and use them to fly from place to place. Everest Everest has 175 hp. She is the 4th fastest member tied with Zuma. She is equipped with a snowblower, a snowball launcher, and a snow pick. She gains a damage resistance boost in colder weather. Tracker Tracker has 130 hp. He is the 3rd fastest member tied with Ryder. He is equipped with a sniper rifle, an automatic pistol, and a machete. He can also speak Spanish. Robo-Dog Robo-Dog has 140 hp. He is the 6th fastest member. He is equipped with a pair of rocket launchers, a pair of machine guns, rockets in his feet, and a chainsaw. He has natural resistance to all damage types. Sweetie Sweetie has 160 hp. She is the 3rd fastest pup. She is equipped with a tranquilizer gun, a revolver, a knife, an electro-sapped for destroying batteries, a disguise kit, a cloaking device, and a jet pack. She can also cloak while carrying intel, capping points, and pushing payloads. Monsters The Monsters are far more diverse than the pups are. There are several types of monsters, each with certain characteristics unique to that type. There are also special monsters whose job is to stop the pups from stopping the advance. Zombies Zombies are the weakest and most common type of monster. They have 100 hp. Their attack is a simple slap. Greenbooms Greenbooms are mobile bombs used to destroy Rocky's buildings with a massive explosion that destroys them and whatever is within 5 meters of them. They have 256 hp. Catacongs Catagongs are small, fast, cat-like quadrupeds that act like assassins. They often attack in groups of between 10 and 30. They have 125 hp. Hulk-mengs Hulk-mengs are the toughest small monsters in the game. They attack in large groups. Each one has 900 hp. Screamers Screamers are what they sound like. These human female looking monsters let out a blast of sound that deals damage to the defenders. They have 300 hp.